


The Lunchbox

by sunnyFlorist



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyFlorist/pseuds/sunnyFlorist
Summary: It seems like the sun will set before the car reaches their dorm, and Rocky has something on his mind that he can't quite put into words.





	The Lunchbox

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take this as an opportunity to apologize in advance.
> 
> //This was originally posted on my other account on asianfanfics//

The company car is stuck in traffic, causing the busy rush hour to seem excruciatingly slow on their way home from the latest showcase. In the mildly cramped vehicle, surrounded by what seems like a metal cage of other travelers aggressively honking their horns as they long for their comfortable living room couches; an unsettled Park Minhyuk is sat in the back seat, glaring holes at the back of one Park Jinwoo's head.  
With a grimace on his face, he forms sentences in his mind over and over again. Puts them together, dismantles the syllables, and reassembles them to make them seem more... Right? Even as echoes in his brain, all this sentimentality seems too heavy. How should he put it? When is the right time? He looks at the other's neatly done hair, crowning on top of a carefully sculpted head that is covered by porcelain skin. Buzz from the raido pours into their ears in a steady stream, and the leader's features pull into a doe smile, glossy teeth poking out as his lips stretch from the radio host's witty comment. Minhyuk just came up with a good one.

"Hey boy, get in my lunchbox cause you be lookin like a snacc"  
Satisfied, he slowly nods his head with a smug smile on his face at his own genius line. It slowly turns into a look of pain and distress as he realises these words were just communicated to the two other people joining him in this enclosed space. Most importantly, the one currently seated in the front right.

The car is silent, only displaced by a couple of feet these unmoving, lengthy minutes. As the syllables fall out of Minhyuk's mouth, Jinjin remains unfazed and relaxed, still facing the butt of the car in front of them. However, the younger can see the leader's shoulders gradually tense as grinding seconds pass, until his head falls forward, and a grunt mixed with a giggle escapes his orifices. Grinning like an idiot, the smol man turs his head towards the unreadable expression that is Minhyuk's face, and moves his lips.

"I don't just look like a snack; I also attack" he claps his hands together once, and crumples together in laughter, only supported by the tight seatbelt digging into his shoulder. Minhyuk, whose state of being has become of a living question mark, finally breaks with a sharp release of air, like a cork holding back a flurry of giggles. Jinjin's wide pupils and hazel eyes have disappeared, leaving only two half moons and a row of pearls. But two halves make a whole, and moonbin being Astro's moon is a lie, because this is the one that lights up the screen on Minhyuk's phone every night. 


End file.
